


The Rule of the Game

by Dancingsalome



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rule of the game had always been the same; Peter Pan won. But perhaps not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule of the Game

The rule of the game, for as long as anyone could remember, had always been the same; Pan won. Hook tried, of course, it wouldn't have been much fun if he had acknowledged his eternal defeat, but the rule was still that by the end of the day, Peter Pan was the one with the upper hand. Therefore the surprise when Hook stumbled over the boy in a glade, and took hold of him before anyone had time react, was as big for the man as it was for the boy. The Captain shook his captive, unsure of what to do. There had been no fight, Peter had been happily munching berries when Hook came, and had not had time to see him.

There was much screaming of course, Pan was quite angry, and perhaps somewhat embarrassed, but no fight to talk about. After all, Hook was a grown man, and when he finally had a grip around Peter's thin arms, the boy could not break it. Hook lifted the boy so they were eye to eye, staring at each other. In the Captain's mind, he could hear the words bad form, and he knew that to kill a defenseless child was indeed that.

"Too easy," Hook thought. Too-boring? He felt neither triumph nor excitement. Pan's screams cut into his ears and he could already feel a headache start to throb behind his ears. No, he didn't really felt that this was very satisfying at all.

It was with some regret, but mostly relief, that Hook released his grip, and Peter Pan scurried away. After all, it was the Hook deal to lose, and it wouldn't do to win, especially not this easy. He returned to his ship, already hatching a new glorious plan to capture the never-growing boy.


End file.
